The New Guy MixUp
by TheGothGal2323
Summary: Everything changes when a new guy named Duncan arrives to school. New friendships, New hatred, New crushes, Betrayals and Breakups. DxG *WARNING* This is a DxG FanFiction. Sorry to all TxG or DxC fans.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Guy**

**Gwen's Pov**

"Ahhhhh" I screamed. Courtney's stupid alarm clock woke me up. Classes always started at 7:30 and she always said "Better early then late". Ugh! Which I didn't really like.

"Good morning" I heard a voice say on the top bunk.

I yawned and replied: "Ugh why Courtney why always this early?"

She replied with a smile: "Better early th-"

"Yeah yeah I know "then late". But do u always have to put your alarm clock this early? Why can't you put it at least 7 o'clock?"

"I'll think about it" she said sarcastically. "Cheer up I heard yesterday that a new guy is coming to school today"

"Oh joy" I replied sarcastically. "Anyways I have a boyfriend already, so I'm not looking for a new one" He's name was Trent. He was the sweetest, most thoughtful guy I have ever met. We've been dating over a year.

"I know that you already have a boyfriend, but I don't" she smiled deeply.

"He's gonna be a lucky guy if he gets you as his girlfriend"

"Aww thanks Gwen. Trent's a lucky guy too"

"Thanks Courtney. Is Bridgette up yet?"

Bridgette was our other roommate. She was a vegetarian, she loved to surf, and she had an awesome boyfriend. The only thing bad about her was that whenever she was around Geoff(her boyfriend) they always made out unstoppable.

And Courtney she was just Courtney. She was in the cheer squad and a student president in our school. She was a type A girl. She always kept a schedule about everything. Her grades were always A+ or A's. If she ever had anything lower than that she would flip out. My thoughts were halted when a voice near me said:

"Yep I'm up" she yawned.

"Good morning Bridgette" Courtney said again with a smile.

"Good Morning Courtney. Why do we always have to wake up this early?" she complained.

"Not you to" Courtney replied.

"See I told you" I mocked her.

Courtney run to the bathroom and she started to get ready ignoring us.

"Courtney why are you running? " Bridgette asked.

Courtney pointed the clock. Immediately we both jumped off our beds and run to the bathroom. It was almost 7:20. The classes were gonna start in 10 minutes. We brushed our teeth, quickly applied makeup and wore our clothes. We all run out our rooms to our class. Courtney and Bridgette's class were pretty close to our rooms so that let me running to my class which was at the end of the hallway. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention and u bumped into someone.

"Sorry my fault" I said trying to pick up my books.

"Uhh I'll help you." He said picking up my books.

"Thanks" I stand up and looked at him. He was clearly a punk. He had a neon green Mohawk. He was wearing a dog's collar, blue jeans, red converses and a black shirt with some sort of skeleton in the middle.

"No problem Pasty" he said.

"I gotta go I'm gonna be late for class bye" I run off.

"Wait I didn't catch your name"

I heard him yell but I was too busy running to answer him. Luckily I found my class and I wasn't that late. The teacher still wasn't in the class so that's good. Mr. Andrews walked in class about 2 minutes later.

"Gwen could I speak to you for a second? " He said.

All the class turned on me. I could hear the laughs and the gasps. I gulped.

"Uhh sure sir. " I walked to him with small steps, with sweat running down my body. What did I do is all I could think of.

"The principal wants to see you" he said with a smile. "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing"

"Uhh thanks." Mr Andrews was my favorite teacher manly because he never gave us homework and he was always that nice. I grabbed my backpack and went to the office. I saw our principal mister Chris Mclain sitting on his chair.

"Gwen please take a seat" he said with a strict face.

I seat. "Umm you wanted to see me sir? " I dared to ask.

"As you already may know a new student arrived today." And I want you to give him a tour.

"Why me? I mean Courtney is the president." I said shocked because I thought it was something way more serious.

"I chose you specifically, because I thought he could react better to someone that has the same fashion sense. Duncan please come in" And then by my surprise the punk guy walked in I had bumped too before.

"Nice to see you again Pasty" He smirked.

"You guys know each other?" Chris asked curious.

"Actually we bumped into each other this morning." The punk boy said again.

"That should make things easier. Duncan this is Gwen. Gwen this is Duncan."

"Good to finally know your name." he replied with a smile.

I just stood there speechless. I couldn't believe that the new guy was the guy I bumped into before. I tried to gain my senses and I managed to say "hi"

"Ok Gwen go on I got better things to do then to wait for you to talk" Chris said angry and pushed us out.

"So I guess you're not much of a talker Pasty." Duncan said again. Ugh why is he still calling me that? He knows my name.

"Why are you still calling me Pasty? You know my name" I said pissed.

"It matches you more."

"Oh yea? Well "Duncan" isn't exactly the perfect name either" I replied.

"Then I allow you to find a nickname for me to Pasty" he answered me with a cocky smile.

"Fine then. How about delinquent? " I asked.

"Nah that's too long"

"Picky much I see. Anyways then I know exactly which one. Juvie" I smiled.

"We shall be known as Pasty and the Juvie. You will refer to me as Juvie and I as Pasty." We both laughed.

"Ok then let's get this tour started" I smiled.

"Let's go" He grabbed my hand and started running. I slightly blushed. *Why am I blushing? I already have a boyfriend* I started thinking when he interrupted my thoughts.

"I was wondering where are we going?" he said.

"Looks like you've been running without knowing where were going. Ok now were at the library" I replied. "You probably don't know what a library is"

I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny Pasty. I know what a library is although I don't like going to it" he said.

"I do"

"Really? Don't get me wrong but you don't seem the geek-ish type"

"That's not the reason I'm going."

"Then what's the reason?"

I turned my back at him. "Nobody else comes here so it's like a hideout for me. Whenever I'm mad at someone or sad or even just want to be left alone for a while I come here, sit in a corner and draw. You're the first person I ever told this so don't tell anyone else."

"Wow you must really love me since you told me this secret" He said sarcastically. I turned around to face him.

"You wish" I said and slightly pushed him.

"No I don't" He pushed me back. Soon enough we started pushing each other. Until we fell down. He felt on top of me. We stared into each others eyes and we wouldn't move no matter how awkward this was. We just kept on smiling. Finally I pushed him of and stood up.

"We should probably keep going" I said.

"Yea I guess your right" he replied with a smile.

"Race ya to the cafeteria" I said and run off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan's Pov **

"Race ya" she said and run off. I just stood there and smiled. I just came to this school and I already have a friend. Who isn't judging me by my looks. It's the first time that ever happened. *Better catch up with her or she won't stop mocking me* I thought and run of to find her. And as I was running through the hallways I bumped into someone again. Her voice sound familiar. She kept on laughing.

"So you found me Juvie" Gwen said and smiled. She stood up and offered her hand to help me. I took her hand and stood up.

"What are you two doing?" A feminine voice yelled. I looked and saw a girl with black long hair, short shorts and a red tank top. I was about to say something when Gwen interrupted me.

"It's none of your business Heather!" she said.

"Uhh whatever weird Goth girl. And who's this? Your new boyfriend? So you found someone more matching to your look. Two matching freaks." She ended her phrase.

"First of all Heather this is _not_ my boyfriend. Second I already _have_ a boyfriend. And third I shouldn't be explaining to you what I'm doing!" she yelled. She looked pretty angry with that girl. Next thing I know she grabbed my hand and run off.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Where do you think?" she said pissed.

"The library?" I asked again.

"Wow you got that right Einstein" she replied sarcastically. I let go of her hand and stopped.

"You don't have to take out your anger on me Pasty" I said.

"You're right sorry. I guess I got carried away. I just can't stand that girl." She softened her look.

"Why do you hate her so much?" I asked.

"I'll tell you at the library. Race ya" She replied and run off. I run behind her. She got there first.

"You cheated!" I said.

"How did I cheat?" she asked.

"You know this school better. I had to follow you to find the library."

"Maybe you just don't like losing Juvie. Oh crap what time is it?"

"Its 11:50. Why?"

"We have 10 minutes. Follow me"

"Ten minutes till what?"

"Ten minutes till curfew" she said.

"Why is curfew at 12 o'clock? Don't you eat?"

"We eat at 11 o'clock. At 12 o'clock everyone has to be in their rooms until 15 o'clock."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because we study from 12 till 15 o'clock." She explained.

"I just have 2 last questions"

"What are they?"

"First why aren't we running and second which one is my room?"

"Crap. You'll come to my and will figure it out later. Now let's go" She grabbed my hand and run. "What time is it?" she asked again.

"It's 11:58"

"Damn it. Come on I see my room were almost there." We run into her room and closed the door. Sadly we were both running to fast and we felt on her bed.

"Phew we did it." She said in relief. I looked around her room. It had a bed and 2 bunks. Next to her bed on the wall we're posters with bands, movies etc.

"Where are your roommates?" I asked curious.

"Umm Bridgette is with her boyfriend probably and I don't know where Courtney is. She's usually here half an hour before the curfew." She said.

"So this is your room?" I asked again.

"Yes. What do you wanna do?" She replied.

"Let's watch a movie. What movies do you have? Anything beside chick flicks?"

"Hahahahahaha. You think I… Hahahaha" she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't own any chick flicks. The only movies I have are horror movies" She smiled.

"Any good ones?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I thought she had chick flicks. She really didn't seem the type of girl that has chick flicks manly 'cuz she's a Goth.

"How about Saw 3?" she asked softly.

"Sure I haven't seen that one yet." I replied. She put the film in the DVD and pressed play. She lied down on her bed. I lied down beside her. After 2 hours of laughing we were exhausted. She turned around to face me. So did I too.

"Do you wanna tell me now why you hate Heather or whatever her name is that much?" I asked.

"Umm fine if you insist. A year ago we were good friends. One day she got mad with me about something and she decided to read my diary in front of the whole school. Everyone started to laugh and I run away. I hide in the library. A phew weeks later everything started to get better until she kissed my boyfriend in front of me. I've been hating her ever since." She finished and I tear rolled down her face.

I wiped her tear and said: "If it matters I would never do anything like that to you."

"Thank you Duncan and yes it does matter" She said and hugged me tightly. I hug her back. She pulled away and lied back looking at the top bunk. "I really hope you can be in my class. You'd be my only friend in there." She said smiling.

"Hopefully Pasty. Hey wanna go to the movies with me?" I asked stupidity.

**Gwen's Pov**

"Hopefully Pasty. Hey wanna go to the movies with me?" He asked stupidity. I didn't know what to say. I mean it's weird. I just met the guy and we already hugged, watched a movie, I cried in front of him and told him a secret of me no one knows. But I'm sure he asked to go to the movies with me just as friends. Right?

"Sure" I said. "It's 15 o'clock, I guess we can get out and we'll go ask Chris which room is yours." I said again and stood up.

"Ok, let's go." He said and I pulled him up. As I was about to open the door I heard a knock.

"Umm who is it?" I asked.

"Gwen? It's Trent can I come in?"

"Yea come in." I replied. Trent walked in with a big smile that always made me melt. But that smile suddenly disappeared when he saw Duncan. But why?

"Who's this?" He asked with a strict face.

"Oh this is Duncan. Duncan this is Trent, my boyfriend." I answered. Trent turned to Duncan and asked.

"When did you get here? The curfew was over like 2 minutes ago."

"I was with her at the curfew. We watched a movie and laughed a lot." Duncan said and smiled. Trent turned his attention back at me.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"I meant in private" He replied. I followed him outside. "What is he doing here?" he asked me upset.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"I mean why did you spent your curfew with this guy?" he asked again.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend." He replied

"What does that have to do with him?" I asked again getting angry.

"I don't want you to spend 3 hours with another guy!" He said. Was he jealous of Duncan? I was gonna say that he doesn't have to worry about anything. Instead I said:

"You know what if you can't trust me just say it. And it wasn't 3 hours, it was 7 or 8 hours."

"What?!" He asked in shock. "How I mean weren't you in class?"

"No, mr Mclean told me to give him a tour."

"But isn't that Courtney's job?"

"I asked him that too. And he said that maybe Duncan would react better to someone that has the same fashion sense as him." I said.

"But why isn't he in his room?" Trent asked again.

"I forgot to ask Chris where his room is. That's what we were about to do when you came."

"Ok well are we still on for a movie tonight." He asked. Oh no. I completely forgot I was going to the movies with Trent. He's gonna be mad if he finds out that I'm going with Duncan. What am I gonna say to him?

"Uhh yea. Totally, umm when exactly are you peeking me up?" I asked nervous. Please say 19 please say 19.

"At 19 o'clock." Yeesss.

"Umm ok I guess I'll see you at the movies."

"Bye"

"Bye" I said in relief. I walked back in the room to see Courtney talking to Duncan.

"Hi Courtney what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"This is my room too isn't it? Anyways I saw Duncan here. Obviously Chris sent him here to meet me. You know since I'm the student president." She said and winked at Duncan.

"Actually Courtney, Duncan came here with me." I answered.

"What? How did you meet him already? I'm supposed to meet first all of the students." She complained. I was about to answer when Duncan jumped in.

"We spend the whole day together. Even curfew." He said and winked at me. I slightly blushed.

"Yea. Chris told me I should give Juvie a tour."

"Who's Juvie?" Courtney asked confused.

"I'm Juvie and Gwen's Pasty. We made these nicknames for us." He said proudly.

"Wow. A few hours here and you've already STOLE someone from me!" she said to me angry. How could she say that? We've been best friends for 14 years. I've known her since year 3.

"How can you say that?" I said. "And I didn't steal anyone from you.

"Oh come on Gwen. You heard me this morning. I was so excited that a new guy would come in our school. I thought maybe I could get over –you know who- but NOOO. You just had to steal him!" She said angrier.

"Ok first of all I didn't steal anyone because he's not yours. Second how could you even think that I would do something like that? I'M NOT HEATHER! And third what's so bad about nicknames or spending the day together because CHRIS asked me to!" I answered her.

"Yea right I saw you blushing when he winked at you." She said. She just had to say that didn't she? UGH! I couldn't look at Duncan I was so embarrassed. I have a boyfriend and I blushed because another guy I just met winked at me. So I just run off to the one place I know no one would find me.

**Duncan's Pov**

"Yea right I saw you blushing when he winked at you." Courtney answered to her. Did she really blushed?

"Did you have to make her leave?" I asked Courtney.

"It's better this way. Now we can finally be alone." She said and tried to wrap her arms around me. I pushed her.

"What's wrong with you? You just made your best friend cry and you're not even gonna check on her? You're making a GREAT first impression. Kind of like that girl Heather is it?" I said and run off. I knew where she was gonna go. The library of course. I walked in the library and started to search for her.

**Courtney's Pov**

"….Kind of like that girl, Heather is it?" He said and run off to find his 'bestie'. Ugh how can Gwen do this to me? I thought we were friends and now she's hanging out with Duncan. I'm confident that he'll choose me over her. I mean look at me. Great body, beautiful brown hair, student president, leader of the cheerleading squad and I'm very smart too. I'm anything a guy could ask for. And what is she? A son fearing emo loving liar, who's betraying everyone. Sure they have the same fashion sense, and they probably have a lot in common too but opposites attract as many people say. And I think no I KNOW that I can change him and make him the perfect guy for me. Once were dating I'll try to hang out with him as much as I can so he will enjoy my company better then that social freak Gwen. I don't know why but I've always had an attraction to bad boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. So if I'm gonna continue this story I need more reviews. Please I'm begging ya. Anyways on with the story:**

* * *

**Gwen's Pov**

Uhh stupid Courtney.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say. "Are you ok?" I looked up and saw Duncan standing beside me. I looked back down. I was too embarrassed to face him. "Come on Pasty talk to me." He said again. I couldn't take this anymore. My best friend made me cry and she didn't even come to check on me. But Duncan which I just met came. I jumped up and hugged him tightly crying.

"Thanks for coming Juvie." I said crying.

"No problem Pasty." He said and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Come on let's go." He said and started pulling me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. He closed my eyes and started dragging me again. His hands were so warm, so soft, so- Stop it Gwen you have a boyfriend. He lead me outside cause I could feel the air hitting me. Soon it started raining. He took of his jacket and held it on top of my head so I wouldn't get wet.

"Since when did Juvie became so thoughtful?" I teased him and chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry if you WANT to get wet be my guest." He said cockily. I was about to answer him but he cut me off when he stopped and removed his hands. We were already outside of school. I couldn't believe my eyes. I never saw this garden before and I've been in this school almost my whole life. It was a garden full of dark blue, dark lilac and dark red roses. I was amazed. It was so beautiful to look at. It had my favorite colors on. I asked surprised.

"How did you find this spot?"

"I was trying to find you and I headed straight to the library, when the principal asked for some help. I was gonna leave him but he grabbed my shoulder and I followed him. He led me to this beautiful garden and he said that he needed some help with planting a tree. So I helped and I thought that this could cheer Pasty up." He ended. I was touched and started slightly blush. I shook my head trying to get him out of my head.

"Thank you so much Juvie. Oh and I just wanted to ask umm when are you picking me up?" I said.

"Hmm how about midnight?" He asked. It was the first time someone would ask me to the movies at midnight. Of course I love to go to the movies so late. It's the best time to go watch a movie. Well horror movie that is.

"Sure that's the perfect time to watch a horror movie." I answered. "Well anyways let's go ask Mr. Mclain where your room is."

"Let's go" He said, grabbed my hand and run inside. After a few minutes we bumped into someone and felt down. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Courtney.-_- She looked down to us and quickly said. "OMG finally Gwen. I have been looking all over for you. I'm sorry for everything I said. I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you."

She said pretending to be sorry. Yea you heard me. I said _pretending_. I've known her since year 3. I know exactly when she's lying and I can tell you that she is definitely lying now. "Whatever" I answered with no emotion. I looked beside me and saw Duncan staring at her like she was the last cupcake on the plate.

**Courtney's POV **(5 minutes before)

Ok now to go find Gwen. I thought to myself as I run out of the room looking for Gwen. I always hated this about her. How she would run off, in a secret hiding spot, not telling me or anyone where she is. It's like she didn't trust me. UGH. Sadly I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into something. Or should I say someone. It was Gwen and Duncan. I put on my acting skills and faked apologized to her. But I know Gwen and she wouldn't believe me anyways. But then I saw something good coming out of the whole fake-apologize act. Duncan was staring at me. I looked back at him and smiled. He quickly turned around. Then and idea crawled into my mind.

"Anyways I'm not only here to apologize. Chris told me to give Duncan a tour. Just the _two _of us." I finished with an evil grin. But my grin faded away when I heard Gwen.

"Uhh sorry Courtney but Chris already told me to give Duncan a tour. We've been together since 7:30 am." She smiled at me. I could see the evil in her eyes. My thoughts were cut off when another thought pop into my head. Why did Chris asked weird Goth girl to give Duncan a tour? I mean I'm the student president.

"Hmph" I answered and walked away. I saw Chris walking out of his office and as I see he was going to the beach. I ran up to him.

"Umm excuse me Chris. Why did Gwen give Duncan a tour? I'm the student president I should've been doing it, NOT _her_." I stated furious.

* * *

**So i guess that's chapter 3. I know it's late and i also know it's small, like really really small. I'M SO SO SO SORRY i was lazy. But i'll make it up to you. Next chapter will be up next Sunday and it's gonna be BIG. Anyways plz review i can't read your mind people.**

**What is Chris gonna answer to Courtney?**

**Why was Duncan staring at Courtney?**

**All this and more next time on The New Guy MixUp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Courtney's P.O.V. (Point of view)**

"Umm Excuse me Chris. Why did Gwen give Duncan a tour? I'm the student president I should've been doing it, NOT _her_." I stated furious. He smiled and answered me.

"A) I thought he would react better to someone with the same fashion sense or close to it. B) You're not the president anymore at least not yet." Huh? What did he mean? OMG I forgot the elections are coming and I have to work on my campaign. But what am I talking about? I always win. Nobody wants to be president because they know what's going to happen. No one even dares to go against me because they think, no they KNOW they're going to lose. So I always end up president.

"Hahaha funny. You know you could just give me all the votes now. That's what's going to happen anyways." I stated victoriously smiling. And if someone does go against me –which I highly doubt- I have my lawyers telling me all the "dirt" on them.

"We'll see about that Mrs. Banks." He said and walked away.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Humph!" She said and walked off. I looked beside and saw Duncan gazing at her as she walked off. I followed her eyes to see exactly where he was gazing. Ugh he was staring at her butt. Pervert. I slightly slapped him on the back of his head to make him come back to earth.

"Courtney so digs me." He said with a smile.

"And why is that good?" I asked and chuckled.

"No reason." He said and shrugged.

"Yea right." Sarcasm in my voice.

"What are you implying?" He asked with an expression on his face as if I was talking another language.

"Oh nothing lover boy." I burst out laughing.

"What?! I don't like her." He yelled.

"Whatever lover boy." I said and started walking again.

"I said I don't" He whined like a 5 year old. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. Suddenly we bumped into someone. Ugh third time today I just can't catch a break. Good thing it was someone I wanted to actually see. I looked down and started picking up my things when I noticed that a lot of stuff here were mostly beach like. A pair of sunglasses, a sun umbrella, a pair of flip floss and a surf board was lying on the floor I looked up and Mr. Mclaine trying to pick them up murmuring something.

"Sorry Chris. But now that I found you we just wanted to ask where Duncan's room is." I stated and stood up. He looked at me and signed.

"CAN'T I GET A LITTLE ALONE TIME FOR ONCE?!"He yelled looking up at the sky. "I'm too busy to talk now. Bye!" He said started walking off until I cut him off.

"But where is Duncan going to sleep tonight?" I asked again.

"Figure it out. As for ME I'm going to deal with it tomorrow!" He answered and run away. I sighed. I guess he has to sleep in my room. Good thing Courtney won't be there. She was invited to a slumber party at room 108.

"I guess you can sleep in my room." I stated.

"Woah there Pasty. I like you and all but don't you think you're kind of rushing things? I mean we just met." He chuckled.

"Pervert." I chuckled with him. I was about to ask him something but my phone buzzed meaning I have a text.

_(Hey Gwen. Where were u all day haven't seen you since lunch. Is everything alright?) _I started texting back.

_(Yea I'm fine, just hanging out with the new kid.)_

_(You mean ;) the guy?)_

_(Yea y?)_

_(How does he look?)_

_(Bridgette! I'm not looking for a relationship. I already have one.)_

_(Sure. Anyways I texted u to tell u that I am going to spend the night at Geoff's. Hope u don't mind?)_

_(Nah I'm good.)_

_(Bye)_

_(Cya l8er.) _And with that I shut my phone. I turned around to Duncan.

"Bridgette is spending the night at Geoff's so it will just be the two of us. Okay?" I asked him.

"I'm flattered Pasty. You got everyone out of there so you can have me all for yourself. Just the _two of us_." He chuckled again putting emphasis on the "two of us".

"Juvie, you have a pervert, dirty mind." I joked. But then I got another text. I opened my phone expecting to see Bridgette's number but then I saw Trent's number. It's really unusual for him to text me this kind of time. It was already 6 o'clock at night and it gets dark pretty early here.

_(Hey beautiful. Where r u?)_

_(I'm outside Chris's office. Y?)_

_(Ok r u w/ someone?)_

_(Actually yea. I'm w/ Duncan)_

_(Oh ok. So I guess I'll see you in 1 hour.)_

_(Whatcha mean?)_

_(You forgot?) _What was he talking about? What did I forget? Hmm UGH! I can't remember.

_(What did I forget?)_

_(Nothing nvm.)_

_(No tell me plz. __)_

_(No I guess it's not important in your mind as Duncan.) _OH is he starting that Duncan thing again.

_(Uhh I told u there's nothing going on between us. Why won't u believe me?)_

_(Oh I don't know. Maybe cuz u forgot our date at 19 o'clock! And u never forget such things. But in the minute Duncan came u forgot everything.)_

_(I can't do this anymore. I've had it w/ ur crazy obsession over me. Why r u always SO JEALOUS?)_

_(Name one time besides Duncan.)_

_(Ok I'll name you 3. 10__th__ grade I was talking to JT and he invited me to the movies AS FRIENDS. We were at the movies and suddenly someone is bursting through the door saying: There's been an emergency. I followed u to ur house only to find out you were lying. 9__th__ grade we weren't even together and again I was at the park pranking some kids with Josh when I caught u behind some bushes spying on us. 11__th__ grade you forbid me to hang out w/ Shane cuz he had just broken up w/ his gf. And you know now that I'm saying it out loud I see how much of trust u have in me. NONE!)_

_(No I do trust u. My mother always said Trust is good but controlling is better.)_

_(Oh so now u want to control me?)_

_(Yes)_

_(WHAT?!) _I answered him shocked.

_(No wait that came out wrong)_

_(That came out just right. We're over!)_

_(No wait.) _

_(Bye) _And with that I shut my phone. I could already feel the tears coming into my eyes. This sucks. I always hate it when I cry especially in front of someone. It's the second time today and I absolutely hate it. And as if that wasn't enough someone I really liked just ripped my heart out of me. I was so god damn hurt. How can he not trust me I mean I trust him. Why can't he? And he even wants to control me! All my thoughts were interrupted by Duncan.

"Hey Pasty are you ok?" He asked softly. I just started crying even more. He hugged me and pat my back.

"It's okay. Cry it out."

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"It's okay. Cry it out." Aww men 1 day in this school and I'm already a big softie. Ugh. But I guess I can be a softie for the rest of the day. Gwen really needs someone. Since her and Courtney had a fight and Bridgette staying somewhere else, she has just me. I mean I don't know any other friends of her. She was still crying in my arms. I didn't really expect her to be the water works kinda chick. She already cried twice today about 2 people she actually liked I think, although I don't know who made her cry this time. I gotta cheer her up. Then when she's happy I can ask her about the mystery person that made her cry.

"C'mon Pasty. No need to cry. How about we go to your room so you can relax and tell me what happened?" I asked waiting for her answer.

"Ok-Okay" She stuttered sobbing. She pulled away from our hug and we started walking towards her room. When we arrived we sat on her bed and she started explaining everything. Once I heard the story I was shocked. How can Elvis do such a thing to his own girlfriend? Yea you heard me I said Elvis. Got a problem? Deal with it. Anyways I don't know why but I felt the urge to just go and punch Elvis's face 'till you won't even recognize him anymore. She was still crying so I told her maybe we could watch a movie. She agreed and I put in Wrong Turn 4. It was a movie about some psychotic cannibal kids that killed everyone in the bedlam when they were young. Now another group of teens about 10 to 20 years later somehow end up in the abandoned bedlam and they all die. It was a really bloody story. There's even a part where it shows them cutting a piece from a guy's body, boiling it and eating it. It was kind of gross but funny. And I had sex in it. What more could I ask? **(By the way that's a real movie and that actually happens just watch it and you'll see. Anyways…..) **After about an hour or two of hysterical laughter and some *cough* boners I had we went to eat something at McDonalds.

"Can I take your order?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw that girl again Courtney. _Damnnn_…. I thought to myself. She was wearing a nice white shirt, with her two first buttons open where I could have a clear look of her bra. It was a strapless brown one. On top of her shirt she was wearing a red Vest that had her name in a tag on the left side. On the right side was the McDonald symbol and it said: I'm lovin' it.

"Courtney? What are _you_ doing here?" A very irritating Gwen said. Courtney looked as if she was embarrassed to work here. But soon those sad looks on her eyes turn into anger.

"I was about to ask you the same thing _Gwen_. Are you on a date?" A what now? Did she think I was on a date with her? Jeez that girl is crazy. And over obsessed with me. I dig that. But no seriously now Gwen and I just met how can she…? I mean it's just so.. HOT! She must really dig me! I mean pfft whatever it's not that I like her on anything.

"Here we go again with the jealousy. I mean come on Courtney. We're just friends nothing more. We just came to eat something 'cuz we were starving. No need to get angry. He's all yours." Gwen said with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you so much Gw-. I mean I don't want him. I just thought umm that Trent would mind?" She said really quickly. Just by hearing his name I wanted to puke. I turned to Gwen and her eyes were already filling with tears. UGH! Courtney! Now I gotta get her to stop crying again. I was about to leave when a female hand grabbed my wrist. Courtney.

"Why is she crying?" She asked really concern.

"Long story short. Trent broke her heart and mentioning Trent right now wasn't the best move." I answered casually.

"He did? I didn't know that. When did it happen?" She asked again.

"About 3 to 4 hours ago. Anyways got to go."

"Wait let me help you find her. She could be anywhere."

"But I know where she went." I said. But then again I might need her help this way I can spend some time with her. I mean umm Gwen might not be there and it's going to be easier to find her this way. Besides she really wants to help and who am I to stop her? "Although she might not be there so yea you can come."

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"Although she might not be there so yea you can come." He quickly said again. Yes, this is great he WANTS me to come with him. I know I said I don't want him. Don't get me wrong he's hot and I DO like him but that's an information Gwen doesn't need to know. And besides once were together I can easily change him and make him better for me. But enough with these thoughts. I know Gwen and I got into a big fight before but in the end we'll always be best friends. Besides she comforted me when Josh broke my heart. Ugh I hate thinking about him. He was such a jerk. But you'll know the story of him some other time. Now my top priority is to be with Duncan. Ahem I mean after we find Gwen.

"So where should we look first?" I asked him.

"The library." The library? Is he serious? He can't be.

"Why on earth would Gwen go to the library?" I asked him as if he was crazy.

"Just trust me." Excuse me? Trust him? He's one day here and he thinks he knows Gwen better than I do? I don't think so. But maybe trusting him is the best strategy here to get close to him. Ugh I hate to do this but…

"Okay I _trust _you." I said as I shivered at the word trust. Luckily he didn't notice it. Since he was new I was sure he didn't know where the library is, so I took his hand and run towards the library. I saw him smiling after I took his hand so that means he likes me. Of course he does I'm his best choice. We arrived at the library and we started searching for her. I found her sitting in a corner crying her eyes out. I walked to her and tapped her shoulder. No response. I tapped it again. Still no response. I was starting to get annoyed. I tapped once more.

"What?!" She yelled angry.

"Gwen it's me Courtney." I said to her trying to calm her down.

"Oh joy. What do you want?" She asked me again sobbing.

"I wanted to apologize about the whole Trent thing and how much of a bitch I was to you. I didn't know that you and Trent broke up so I wanted to apologize to you. It's the first time we fought so much in a day but were always best friends right?" I said looking down at her. She smiled lightly and wiped her tears away.

"Of course we are. And we shouldn't be fighting about boys. Especially Duncan." She said and let out a small chuckle.

"I'm here too you know." Duncan said joining the conversation. "Are you ok Pasty?" He asked her. Uhh I hate the fact that he has a nickname for her.

"Yep just fine Juvie." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Duncan got closer to her and hugged her. Of course she hugged back. I was starting to feel a little awkward and jealous. But I trust Gwen and I know she wouldn't do anything like that to hurt me. They were still hugging. How much does it take to hug someone?

"Umm guys?" I said getting irritated.

"Oh um right." Gwen said and they pulled out awkwardly.

"So should we head back to our room?" I asked Gwen. "I need help packing my bag for the slumber party."

"Sure. Let's go." She answered.

"Race ya." Duncan shouted and started running. Of course Gwen followed him. Wow they are already such good friends. Again I felt a bit jealous. I started running behind them trying to catch up. When I finally did my jaw dropped open. It was Duncan and he was lying on top of Gwen staring in each other's eyes. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I shouted with complete rage.

* * *

**That's it. What will Courtney do? Why was Duncan lying on top of Gwen? All this will be answered in the next chapter. Ok so I'm not going to continue this story if I don't get at least 10 more reviews. **

**CHU MUST TOUCH THE BUTTON!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know it's very very late. I'm so sorry guys. I haven't upload in well almost a month now and I know you guys are probably mad. But I made it up to you. I made this the biggest chapter I ever wrote. And once you read it I have a little surprise waiting for you. Once you reach the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Race ya" he said and ran off again. Of course I ran behind him in effort to reach him. Duncan was being a really good friend. _Damn it he's fast._ I closed my eyes for a sec. I felt so alive running through the halls like that. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Every day was the same routine. Going in class, seeing _Trent_, homework on curfew, a little drawing and then bed. But today was a whole new different world to me. Laughing hysterically, having someone with the same interests, running through the hallways like crazy. My day changed so much. I wasn't with _Trent_ anymore, Courtney and I had one of our biggest fights yet and I met Duncan. My cocky ass punk friend and probably best guy friend Duncan. I didn't realize that my eyes were closed this whole time until it was too late. I bumped into someone _again _-_- I felled on top of someone. This was really awkward. I open my eyes and to my surprise it was Duncan that I was laying on. He was breathing heavily and was smirking. I on the other hand, was looking into his teal eyes and was smiling like a damn fool. We stayed in that position for something that felt like ages until…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Courtney yelled at us. We both quickly stood up once we heard her. I looked down on my feet. I was just so sick of everyone who was thinking that something was going on between me and Duncan. I mean seriously now I just met the guy how can I possibly be in a relationship with him?! But looks like there are some really dumb people on this earth. Why can't they just understand that ME and DUNCAN are JUST FRIENDS! Sure we have a lot in common but that doesn't mean anything. They say "opposites attract" and Duncan and me are definitely not opposites. We are practically the same person. I tried calming her down by telling her that I just bumped into him and we felt down.

"Then why were you laying on him? And staring into each other's eyes?" Courtney had to answer. Of course she was going to keep asking until all of her questions were solved. I didn't really know what to say to her. Heck I didn't even know why we were staring into each other's eyes. It just happened. It's like we didn't control it. It was just plain bizarre. So I tried thinking of an excuse. I couldn't come up with any. Thankfully Duncan got one.

"Look Princess it was nothing really. I just thought she had something in her eye so I stared into them to find what it was. And she was staring into mine because I told her I wanted to get a closer look. That's all really." He was an excellent liar. Hopefully Courtney will believe him too. Hmm Princess huh? That kind of matches her. She is kind of spoiled and she's always bossy and wants everyone to do whatever she says so I guess he found just the right nickname for her. I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing at all _Princess_" I tried holding in my laugh. I looked beside me and saw Duncan doing the same.

"I am not a Princess! Stop calling me that." She yelled. She seemed really hurt by that nickname.

"Alright I'm sorry Courtney." I apologized. We stayed silent for a bit until Duncan broke the silence.

"So should we keep going?" He asked us.

"Yea sure let's go." I answered. "No racing this time though" I answered and chuckled. Courtney gave me a death glare and Duncan just chuckled with me. So we arrived at our room where Courtney started saying something.

"Alright were here. You can go now Duncan." She said.

"Nah I'm good Princess."

"I said stop calling me that and go." What is going on with Courtney? Whenever someone calls her Princess she gets upset. Is it that bad to call her Princess?

"I won't stop and I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna sleep here tonight." He said with a smile. _CRAP_! Do you know how people see their whole life passing in front of them right before they die? Well I think that just happened with me too… I can already hear her screaming and yelling and asking why. BUT that didn't happened. Instead of yelling and screaming she just answered:

"Ok I guess you can stay for now but only after one condition. When I tell you to leave you will leave." She answered. Hmm weird that sounded suspicious but whatever I'd choose, suspicious from yelling and screaming, any day.

"Deal Princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" This time she practically yelled. Something's up. Well I'll ask her tomorrow.

"Whatever." After that we started packing Courtney's bags.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

Maybe I was wrong about Duncan. He is very annoying. I don't want a nickname if it's going to be that! I can find a better guy. I can date someone who is up to my standards. Besides I already made that mistake with Josh. Josh Walker is my ex boyfriend and Gwen's ex best friend. It all started on 9th grade. I was new in school and I had absolutely no friends. I was introduced to the class and the teacher told me to sit next to Gwen. She wasn't so dark that time. She didn't have her highlights and she didn't wear that much mascara. We started talking and we became best friends after a while. She introduced me to all her friends. Immediately I noticed _him. _He was a punk and I wanted to stay as far away from him. I had just started my new school and I didn't want my grades to drop because of bad influence. That was hard since the teacher rearranged our seats and I was sitting with Josh -_- He was always bothering me and trying to get my attention. I just ignored him and hoped he would stop. He started asking me out almost every day and each day I said NO. One day I couldn't take it anymore so I said yes, in case he'd stopped if I'd went on a date with him. Surprisingly the date went great. He was a perfect gentleman. He took me to a nice French restaurant and even bought me flowers. After that we started hanging out in school, started talking more, we even went on more dates and we became a couple. But I knew it was too good to be true. He was best friends with Gwen so he always was a bit late on our dates. He always had the same excuse: Gwen. I wasn't jealous or something I knew he wouldn't do anything like that to hurt me. I thought I knew…. Don't worry though he didn't cheat on me with Gwen. One day he told he was sick and had to cancel our date. It was strange. It started happening more and more often he always came up with so many excuses. After about a month we had an actual date which he had to go home because of an accident. At least that's what he told me. He told me I should get home but I couldn't. I was way too suspicious to let this slip away. So I followed him to his house. There was this girl waiting outside. I tried reasoning myself why a girl was at his house this late. They went inside. I waited for a bit and then tried get in. My mind kept saying to get away. To not go in there, that this was wrong but I just didn't listen to my mind. I got in and heard weird sounds coming from upstairs. As I walked upstairs I saw all sorts of clothing on the stairs. When I was about on the last step I had already started sobbing. I was getting closer and closer to the sounds until I reached the room they were coming from. And as I was afraid of it was from his bedroom. I opened the door slowly without making and noise. And there he was, lying on his bed with that girl on top of him having a heavy make out session with her. The girl was only wearing her bra and underwear and he was only wearing his boxers. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't stand watching this any longer. I tried walking out of the room as quite as possible I didn't want him to notice me. But he saw me so I ran outside. I was running as fast as I could to the closest place I knew. Gwen's house was about 3 blocks from here. I stopped for a bit and sit on a bench to catch my breath. I broke down crying and asking why, I thought he loved me. A voice interrupted my thoughts it was _Josh._ I didn't wanted to listen to his excuses. No more excuses! No more lies! No more Josh! And that's when he told he was moving in a month. I felt relieved and sad at the same time. He sat next to me and tried hugging me. I pushed him away.

**FLASHBACK**

"_No don't touch me!" I yelled pushing his hands off._

"_Come on Princess I just want to explain" He said._

"_Well I don't so just leave me alone!" I answered him._

"_Please just listen." He said again._

"_No YOU listen. Why?! Why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me?! If u weren't happy with me why didn't u talked to me? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! How long has this been going one?" I really needed to hear it was just a onetime thing. But that's not what he said. _

"_I've been dating her for about a month now." That just crushed my whole world. He was dating her for a month. It wasn't a onetime thing. It wasn't a drunken mistake. It was nothing like that. What do you do when you find out that your boyfriend has been dating someone else behind your back for a month?! I couldn't look at him any longer. I stood up and ran. He tried chasing me but I was too fast. I couldn't go to Gwen's house. He was her best friend I couldn't let her destroy her friendship with him because he hurt me. I went to my house and cried myself to sleep. After that I became stronger emotionally. I didn't talk to him anymore. I was sitting alone. My grades started dropping. Every night I cried. After about a week Gwen started asking questions. Where was I? Why am I sitting alone? Why did my grades drop? What happened with Josh? One day she came to my house and told me:_

"_Courtney I can't do this anymore. It hurts me seeing you like this. Please tell me what happened. Why are you like this?" I told her everything from the make out to the moving to the reason why I didn't tell her. She sat there with her jaw dropped open until she finally regained her senses again._

"_Courtney you should have told me. Just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean I'll hate you because you told me something bad about him." She finished up. For the next few days she helped me get back on track. She started cheering me up, sat with me on lunch and helped get my notes for all of my subjects so I won't fail on the tests. After about a week I was fine. I was moving on and my grades stopped dropping. All thanks to Gwen. Now I just had to talk to Josh to clear things up. I have a few more questions that need to be answered. So I texted him._

"_Josh we need to talk."_

"_Ok? At ur place?"_

"_Yep. Cya l8er."_

"_Cya Princess" Princess…. That's what he called me when we were dating. I used to love that nickname. I was always his princess. But now just by reading it I think I'm going to be sick. It hurts so much whenever he calls me that. No Courtney, be strong don't think about such things. I spend the rest of my day wondering about his answers. When I got home I waited and waited and waited until_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_I opened the door and I didn't recognize who I was looking. It was a different Josh. He took off all of his piercings_. _He was actually wearing a suit and he held flowers in his hands. He looked exactly like the first date we went. I let him in and he gave me the flowers._

"_I bought these for you, here." _

"_Thanks I'll uhh put them in the kitchen." I went to the kitchen and straight to the garbage can and I throw them in. I went back and sat next to him on the couch._

"_Listen I want to make things clear between us before you leave."_

"_Come Princess I-"_

"_NO! You don't have the right to call me that anymore. Do you know how I feel whenever you say that? It's like you grab a knife and kill me over and over again. What did I do wrong? Why did you lie to me? Tell me I have to know if you were ever in love with me or if I was just another one of your bimbos."_

"_It wasn't you it was me. And no you weren't one of my bimbos. I had feelings for you."_

"_Don't you dare use that "it wasn't you it was me" excuse! If I weren't one of your bimbos and you had feelings for me why did you cheat on me huh?"_

"_Fine you want to know the truth well here it is. It's you! You're the reason I cheated on you. You're the reason I went with Tiffany. She understands me. She actually wants to have "fun" with me. She doesn't use that "I want to wait until marriage" crap." So it was me. He cheated on me because I didn't do "it" with him? Is that it? _

"_Are you kidding me?! You cheated on me because I wanted to save myself for marriage?! What if I did do "it" with you? Would you have left me? Sex and then run away? I guess that's your type! THE BIMBOS! If you weren't happy why didn't you just break up with me and then go with another girl? Why did you have to cheat on me?"_

"_You were always mad because I was hanging out with Gwen. I couldn't have a little privacy!"_

"_Whatever just answer me this. Did you meet her the first time you told me you were sick and had to cancel our date? Every time you cancelled our dates was it to go meet up with her? You actually ditched me to go and make out with her? You lied to me. Every time we kissed did you thought about her? Every time you were with me was you thinking of her?"_

"_You know what. I didn't come here to listen to this. I came here for something else." He answered me._

"_Fine then the door is ther-"I was interrupted by his lips pressing on mine. He actually kissed me. The bastard wanted to get back together with me. How I missed his soft lips. How I missed these passionate kisses full of lust. I couldn't resist anymore so I kissed back. My hands wrapped around his neck. He pulled me closer to him. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his torso. He started walking up the stairs. My mind kept yelling at me: Stop! Don't do this. You said until marriage. It's like my body wasn't obeying my mind it was obeying my heart. I can't deny it anymore. I missed him so much. I wanted him back so badly. He carried me to my bedroom, while still making out._

_***Warning sex. If you don't want to read it scroll down until I tell you to keep reading***_

_We were on my bed making out, he was on top of me. He pinned my arms on the bed and started kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan. I started taking of my clothes. Soon we were only with our under wears. A lot of questions started floating in my mind. If I sleep with him will he just ditch me tomorrow and act like nothing happened? If I sleep with him does it mean were together again? "Josh stop." I tried saying between our kisses. "Josh wait a moment." Again he didn't move. I slightly pushed him away and sat up. _

"_What was that for?" He asked confused._

"_I need to ask you something." I said serious._

"_Ok tell me."_

"_Well what are your intentions with me after we do "it" Josh?" _

"_Well I was thinking maybe we could get back together?" He asked me hopefully. I was so relieved. I tackled him on the bed and kissed him full with passion. This is what I wanted to hear. I wanted him right now. I pulled away and started taking of his boxers. I took of my bra and underwear and I leaned back. "Are you ready?" He asked. "YES!" I yelled. He started inserting his penis into my area and broke my hymen. I winced in pain and he stopped until I told him to keep going. He started humping me slow but then he became faster and faster. "Oh Josh" I moaned in pleasure. He was going so hard and I was already starting to get wet. "Josh" I screamed again. "You're so tight" He said. "JOOOSH" and with that it reached my climax and seconds later Josh joined my fuel and grunted "Ahhh" I was so tired and fell asleep next to Josh._

_***Start reading now***_

_I woke up next morning covered in blankets. That's when it all hit me. I was dating Josh again. I stretched myself and weirdly I didn't hear Josh. I opened my eyes and saw a note next to me._

"_SORRY:(" It was from Josh. Sorry? What did he mean? Why was he apologizing? Oh well I'll ask him in school. I went to get a shower. When I was done I putted on my usual clothes and went to school. I went to my class. Hmm it was strange I didn't see Josh anywhere. I spend the whole day searching for Josh. The next day I still couldn't find him and the day after either. I was starting to get worried. The third day as I was walking back to my house I saw her. Tiffany the girl Josh cheated on me. I'm pretty sure she didn't know me but I was also sure she knew where Josh was so I walked up to her._

"_Hi" I greeted her with clenched teeth._

"_Do I know you?" She said coldly._

"_Actually no but I'm sure you know Josh right?" I asked her._

"_Oh yea Josh." She licked her lips. I tried holding my rage down. "What about him?" She asked again._

"_Have you seen him? He's been missing lately." I answered her._

"_Yea he moved away 3 days ago." MY world just crushed down. This is what he meant when he said sorry. He lied to me again. He only wanted to sleep with me. Tears filled my eyes as I ran. This time I wasn't going to hide it from Gwen. I ran to her house and knocked on her door as hard as I could. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

From that day on everything changed. I focused on my grades, I'd turn down any guy that flirt with me I even became the Student Council President. Now you know the story behind Josh and why I hate it when anyone calls me Princess. I sighed, Princess…..

"PRINCESS!" Someone screamed. I turned around and saw Duncan.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled back at him. My eyes filled with tears from the memory of Josh. It stung me and it hurt even more being said by Duncan and Gwen. It's like they were careless about my feelings. It felt like they wanted to hurt me. This time I wasn't going to run though I was going to give them a piece of my mind.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT NICKNAME HURTS ME? HUH _DUNCAN_? WHAT ABOUT YOU _GWEN_? DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT. YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE. NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, OR IF YOU'RE MY FRIEND YOU CANNOT CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

**What is Duncan and Gwen going to say? Again sorry for being this late. It was a bit awkward to write the ahem sex part... Anyway here's my surprise: Down bellow are 5 questions you need to answer in order to get a teaser of the next chapter. Whoever answers_ all_ the questions correct gets a teaser.**

**1) What did Josh write on the note to Courtney?**

**2) What is the girl's name Josh cheated on Courtney?**

**3) What grade did Courtney meet Josh?**

**4) Was Duncan laying on Gwen or Gwen laying on Duncan?**

**5) **_But looks like there are some really... people on this earth._ **What's the missing word?**

**There once you write down your answers and post them on the review button you're gonna get your teaser as a message. So check your private messages every once in a while. Bye**

**~Anna~**


End file.
